The present invention relates to an improved medical capsule device used to spread a medical liquid or to sample data such as body liquid in the body cavity, for example.
The conventional medical capsule device of this type includes a chamber arranged in a capsule body so as to receive medical fluid, data or the like, a movable member arranged freely reciprocating in the chamber, and a thread or digestive film for holding the movable member at its liquid-receiving or -pushing position against the action of a spring. When the thread or digestive film is cut or solved, the movable member is moved by the action of spring to its liquid-pushing or -receiving position to spread medical fluid contained in the chamber outside the capsule body or to sample data in the body cavity into the chamber.
When this conventional medical capsule device having such arrangement as described above is once used, however, the thread or digestive film for holding the movable member at its liquid-receiving or pushing position is cut or solved, thus making it impossible to re-use the once-use capsule. Since the re-use of once-used capsule needs a troublesome work to disassemble the once-used capsule, exchanges the cut thread or solved film with a new one and then re-assembles the capsule, it is difficult to re-use the once-used capsule.
Another conventional medical capsule device includes a stopper for holding the movable member at its liquid-receiving or -pushing position in the chamber against the action of spring, and a ratchet for engaging with the stopper and turned by vibration applied from outside to release the stopper therefrom. However, this device becomes so complicated in construction as to make it difficult to make the capsule body small-sized. In addition, the re-use of once-used capsule also needs the capsule disassembling work.